I Missed You
by Essieheartsyou
Summary: Santana visits Puck in juvy, and they have a semi-decent conversation about their relationship. Of course, that's only after the drinking and make-out session. One-shot. Rated for their language and implied sexual actions. Puck/Santana


**So you know, just a little one-shot about Santana and Puck, and what I think would've happened if she visited him him in juvy. I don't know. I hope you enjoy it!**

Puck sat on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Well, _damn_. _He thought. _I've really done it this time._ Seriously, he was in juvy, and it didn't seem like he would be getting out any time soon. Suddenly, one of the security guards barged into his room. There wasn't any privacy here. According to the guards, he'd lost the right to privacy when he stole that ATM. Puck turned and looked at the guard. It was Sean, who was one of the more annoying ones.

"You've got a visitor." He said gruffly. Puck rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to the stained ceiling.

"Yeah, right. You probably made a mistake. No one's here to see _me._" He protested. Sean glared at him.

"That's what I thought too, but she was very adamant about seeing Noah Puckerman. Only she called you Puck, and as far as I'm concerned, you're the only one up in this joint with a name like that."

"Like _Sean _is any better." Puck grumbled, then Sean's words hit him. "Wait, 'she'?" If anyone were coming to see him, Puck would assume it would be, like, Finn, or Mike or something.

"Yes, it's a female. Surprised? I am." Sean said snidely. "'I'll be right back. I've got to escort your guest to your room to make sure she doesn't pull any funny business. If you ask me, she looks like she just got out of juvy herself." That just confused Puck even more. Who could it be? He would've originally thought Berry, even if she was only coming to yell at him for missing glee club practice. But it couldn't be her. Rachel was a lot of things, but she most certainly did not look like a troublemaker.

Puck heard what sounded like a scuffle outside his door, then it banged open, and Sean shoved a girl in. Puck sat up and looked at her in surprise.

"Santana?" he asked in shock. Santana scowled behind her at the door, where Sean was walking back to his post at the front of the building. She rubbed her shoulder.

"Bastard bruised me." She muttered, examining the reddened area. Puck was at a loss for words, which didn't happen often.

"So…you came to see me?" he finally managed. Santana nodded. She discreetly pushed the door closed with her foot.

"Um, yeah. It was a whole lot of trouble though. They had to search through all of my stuff, and one of them totally copped a feel when they were patting me down." She folded her arms over her chest uncomfortably, and Puck's gaze wandered down her body.

"Can I?" he asked, looking eagerly at her crossed arms. He hadn't so much as talked to a girl in the two weeks since he'd been arrested.

"Can you what?" Santana demanded, her scowl beginning to reappear. Puck looked at her suggestively, and grinned.

"You know," he said. Santana made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "What? You can't wear shit like that, and expect me not to want some." Puck protested. Santana was wearing a little black crop top with studs on it, and a fucking tiny skirt with black heels.

"I mean, I'm surprised they even let you in here. I think there's a dress code or something." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, FYI I'm not wearing this for you. I've got somewhere to be after this." She said, taking the plastic chair next to his shabby desk and sitting down.

"Oh." He responded. They were both quiet for a little while. It was Santana who eventually broke it.

"Why'd you do it? Steal the ATM, I mean." She asked. Puck sighed. Everyone had been asking him that question recently, and he really had no way to answer it.

"I don't know, I really don't." he responded. Santana's glare intensified, but it was aimed at a spot just to his left.

"Why couldn't you have just thought about someone other than your father for once? He's a douchebag, I get it. But that doesn't mean you have to be like him." She said. Puck sighed again. Leave it to Santana to understand his motives when he didn't even understand them himself.

"I mean, what about the glee club? What about the football team? What about me? What about _us_?" she asked. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears, and if there was something Puck hated; it was crying girls.

"Hey, calm down." He said, starting to get up. "I wasn't aware there _was_ an 'us'." Before he could even start to walk towards her, Santana waved him off.

"Whatever. I mean, I'm surprised you didn't notice, since I was basically throwing myself at you while you dated all the other girls in glee club, but no biggie." She cleared her throat, and turned her back to him. At first, Puck thought she was leaving, but she began rummaging through her bag.

"I brought you a present." She said, as she pulled out two water bottles and tossed him one. Puck stared at it in confusion.

"Thanks, San. But this is juvy, not a concentration camp. They give us water, you know." Santana's oh-so-familiar smirk made Puck feel more than a trifle homesick.

"It's not water, you dumbfuck." She sneered. He uncapped it and took a whiff. He whistled under his breath in astonishment.

"How in the goddamn world did you get vodka in here?" he raised his bottle as a toast, and took a sip. Santana followed suit.

"Funny thing, the security guards seemed to be just as gullible as you are." She said with a shrug. Puck grinned.

"Or they were just to busy groping you to check out what you had in your stupid water bottles." He offered.

"That too." Said Santana, with a genuinely happy glimmer in her eye that Puck hadn't seen in far too long. "How's juvy?" she asked, lifting her bottle to her mouth again. Puck shifted in his seat, and took another swig before answering, relishing the burn.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked. Santana nodded. "It sucks." He said. Santana smiled ruefully, but didn't look surprised. She didn't ask for elaboration either.

Puck knew she wouldn't be surprised. Once in freshman year, they had gotten arrested because they were caught smoking Mary Jane in the park behind his house. They had been kept in a holding cell while they waited for their parents to show up. What the cops hadn't anticipated was that both of their parents were out of town, so they ended up spending a couple of days in that shitty cell. Compared to that, juvy wasn't half bad.

"How's school?" he asked, and it wasn't just a formality. He honestly wanted to know. He never thought he'd say this, but he missed McKinley High.

"Fine," mumbled Santana. "There's a really cute new guy. But I can't remember his name." she slurred. Puck glanced at her bottle, and saw that it was more than half empty.

"Hey, cool it on the drinking a little. If I have to pull your unconscious body out of here, we're both gonna be in trouble." Puck urged. Santana giggled, and reached for her water bottle again. Puck eyed her carefully.

"Sorry." She said, staring at her bottle and twisting the cap on slowly, like it required an extreme amount of concentration. When she finished, she stuffed it back into her purse. Puck held his own bottle out, and she took it. He couldn't get caught drinking, or he'd have to stay in juvy for even longer. Santana hiked her bag higher onto her arm, and stood up.

"I should probably get going. Like I said, I've got… stuff to do." She gave him a hesitant smile and started to turn the doorknob, but Puck got to his feet.

"Wait." Puck stood up and grabbed her wrist. When she turned back around to look at him, he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. At first, Santana gasped and instinctively leaned back, but then Puck felt her warming to the kiss and leaning into him.

"I guess I can stay for a little bit." Santana said, dropping her bag on the floor and allowing him to lead her to the bed. She shoved him down and straddled him. Puck grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began pulling it up over her shoulders, and she broke the kiss long enough for him to get it over her head. His hands made their way to her breasts, and he rubbed the black lace of her bra.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. "I forgot about the work you got done." He told her as he felt her significantly larger boobs. Santana sucked on his tongue and gently bit down on his lip.

"I missed you." She admitted, running her hands up and down his thigh, getting closer to his groin every time. Puck heard her breath hitch in her throat as he kissed the spot on her neck that he knew she just _loved_.

"I missed you too." He whispered in her ear. "What color are your panties?" he added, letting his hand drift over her hip.

"Please. Like I'm wearing any." She retorted. Puck's eyes widened and his gaze drifted down to wear her skirt was starting to hitch up, revealing more of her gorgeously tanned skin. He started to reach under her skirt, and he was just starting to graze against her inner thigh when she pulled away.

"We can't have sex here." She said, sitting back, but not moving her hands. Puck grunted in frustration. It was just like her to wait until he was as hard as fucking steel, then back out.

"Why not?" he asked, panting slightly. He casually folded his hands over his lap to cover his erection. After all, aside from one or two hickeys, and her slightly tousled hair, Santana didn't seem at all affected by their make-out session, and he couldn't let her think that he was weak. It didn't help though, because Santana shot a knowing glance at his lap before responded.

"Because they have cameras in these rooms." She informed him. Puck rolled his eyes. She could be pretty infuriating when she wanted to be.

"So what? I bet the security guards would like it. It'd be like a porno or something." The look on Santana's face told him that he'd said the wrong thing. "It wouldn't be the first time we had sex in front of one anyway." He reminded her. Santana sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." She said, trying to shut down the conversation. Then she smoothed her hair and stood up again.

"Please, San?" Puck hated begging, but what the hell was he supposed to do now? If there really were cameras in the room, then he couldn't very well pleasure himself. And anyway, he'd never really enjoyed masturbation; it kind of grossed him out. And just waiting it out would be torturous. "You're always here when I need a good fuck, so can't you just help me out?" he pleaded. Santana's eyes narrowed, and her face got red.

"So that's all I am to you, huh? A sex toy? Someone you can use when you're feeling horny?" she shot him a wicked glare, before grabbing her bag and starting out the door. She paused before she left. "And I'll have you know that I actually have a date today. Yeah, I'm going out with Ryan from the basketball team. He actually cares about me. I'm not just a body to _him_. And this is our third date." Suddenly realizing that she forgot something, she darted back over to the bed and scooped up her shirt.

Puck couldn't ignore the twinge of jealousy he felt at Santana's words. Third date? As far as he knew, Santana didn't even do first dates.

"Santana." He called out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You know me, I'm stupid. That's what got me into juvy. I don't think before I act, or I guess, speak. I do care about you, and I do like you for more than sex." She had stopped walking, and was now listening, although her back was to him. Puck guessed that she wanted a bigger apology than that, so he kept talking.

"I really missed you, and I was just trying to hold onto you for as long as possible. So, um, I said something stupid. I'm sorry." Puck was very aware that most of what he was saying was just nonsense, so he was relieved when Santana looked over her shoulder.

"I'll be back next week. In the meantime, find a way to cover those cameras." She ordered. Puck let out a sigh of relief. Yes, it was a small victory, but with Santana, any victory was a miracle.

**I thought it was time that I addressed how Santana is always jealous about who Puck dates, but Puck never gets jealous of her. Anyway, I hope you liked that. R&R please! **

**Lots of love, Essie**


End file.
